Whenever We Meet
by Sawadork
Summary: [non-canon setting] Tsuna knew Reborn was charming but he was honestly taken aback right now.


It was an odd sort of state to have their room messy now. Reborn was meticulous about having things neat and tidy, making it easier to keep things clean. Tsuna was glad that they lived together now because of that. He was terrible at cleaning up after himself. He guessed that was why the room had been so messy lately.

Reborn was at another three day shift so Tsuna hadn't been bothered to do anything like cleaning. Reborn was the one to get after him.

There was a hazard within their small apartment. There was only a small path in the midst of the dish pile on the coffee table, clothes thrown at odd places on the floor, and garbage scattered.

Reborn felt his lip twitch. He expected nothing more. It gave an odd feeling of comfort and a feeling that the house was lived in. It relaxed Reborn as he walked into their shared bedroom, seeing Tsuna stir at the faint light spilling into the room. It wasn't completely dark yet but they had black curtains.

"Reborn?" Tsuna mumbled, turning onto his stomach so he could see the door.

"Who else?" He said quietly. Tsuna smiled gently, his brown eyes tired yet gentle.

"How was it this time?"

"It was slower than usual. We expected a lot more than we got." Reborn shrugged. His job as a nurse was always taxing but he wouldn't give it up for the world.

"T-That's good. Are you going to take a shower?"

Reborn nodded. He set down his bag and a ukulele one of his patients had suddenly given him. They said he looked like a guy that would like ukulele. He had left, coming back a few minutes later. Tsuna was never over the fact he could take so little time in the shower.

"You woke me up; now I can't go back to sleep", Tsuna said sulkily.

Reborn let out a laugh, pressing a soft kiss to Tsuna's lips. "One of my old patients, Hayley, gave me a ukulele", Reborn muttered against Tsuna. "Said that she wanted me to have it. We could practice that until we fall asleep."

"I'm terrible at music, you know that."

"Never hurts to learn. I also had a redbull and coffee mixture to stay awake and it hasn't worn off yet."

"You're a _nurse_ and you drink that stuff?" Tsuna asked scathingly. Reborn would know the effects the most yet he still used it.

"I also have a PhD in mathematics so I know how to portion it so there are no harmful effects."

"Show off", Tsuna said. There was no bite as he smiled, pulling away from Reborn. "Do you know how to play?"

"I learned when I was younger. I was forced to learn instruments so I could go into a lot of competitions. Ukulele was one I never thought I would use again though."

"Teach me then", Tsuna exclaimed brightly. "You know more than me; it only makes sense."

Reborn felt a soft smile, one only reserved for Tsuna, play across his face. As always it took Tsuna's breath away in the best way possible. He got up and retrieved the case, sitting between Tsuna's legs.

"What songs do you know?" Tsuna asked. He wasn't keen on actually learning since he knew he'd get nowhere, he just wanted to see Reborn play something. He had always hinted he knew a lot of instruments but Tsuna had never seen him actually pick one up.

"An Elvis song. It was originally played with an entire band. I learned it with a ukulele though. I also know Darude Sandstorm."

"Can you play me the Elvis song? My dad was a fan of him, always played the record he had when he was home."

Reborn leaned his head back, smiling wickedly. "This isn't much of a lesson if I'm just playing."

Tsuna looked apprehensively down at Reborn, not sure where this was going. They had been friends since high school and every time he'd heard of Reborn tutoring other students, there's always been horror stories. Reborn forced them to walk on eggshells if they got a question wrong; he made them put their hand in cold water if they mistranslated something; the list went on. Tsuna had been a lucky one apparently as Reborn seemed to like him more than the other students he tutored and only made him fight with his sibling Fon when he got things wrong.

"Are you tricking me into a prank again?" Tsuna asked suspiciously.

"That was one time, Tsuna. And it was April Fools."

"You did it in July, Reborn."

"Details", Reborn said, waving a hand nonchalantly. He sat up, handing the bright purple ukulele to Tsuna. He adjusted Tsuna's hands to the correct position for a C chord. "That's a C, strum down from the second string. Yeah, like that..."

In the messy apartment, sleep rumpled and still tired, Tsuna could honestly say he was happy. Reborn was easily home to him and the comforting presence he looked forward to coming back to. The smile never left Reborn's face as he taught Tsuna the first verse. Tsuna honestly wished he could live in this moment forever. Reborn was never this open with his emotions and the rare display was a testament to how relaxed he was.

"It's almost eight," Tsuna commented. The two had been playing for over two hours by now. Reborn nodded, gently taking the ukulele out of Tsuna's hand and putting it back into its case.

They settled together. Tsuna tucked his face against Reborn's neck and listened to his heart beat idly.

"I can't believe you only just got the first line down", Reborn remarked.

Tsuna let out a bubble of laughter, bright and airy. "I told you I'm no good."

* * *

okay i based this off of a concept post i saw n it was really cute so i had to mcfreaking write this omg

leave a review on the way out! tell me how i did!

-Gate


End file.
